dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Skiá
Skiá (Greek: σκιά, Sukia) is a female High-level Spectre Dragon and Bellerophon's Familiar, who acquired her during his first trip through the Familiar forest. Appearance She's a western Dragon with opaque jet-black scales and a pattern similar to that of a manta ray on her sides, which have small light patches in them. She possesses two large wings and a smaller pair near the base of her tail that aid her when gliding. At the end of her tail she has yet another set of wings that assist with steering and stabilizing mid-flight. Her slitted eyes are violet in color and are located near the front of her face, giving her excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. She possesses several spines on her head and legs, with three sets of flaps running along her back that aid her in making tight turns. When first introduced she was small enough to completely wrap around Bellerophon's shoulders, while centuries later she was large enough to allow Bellerophon to comfortably ride on her back. Personality Although she repeatedly tried to kill Bellerophon, after being caught she became friendlier and more playful towards him, usually draping herself over his shoulders. When she reached adulthood she has shown herself to be very intelligent and with a dry sense of humor, despite her apparent dislike for talking. She doesn't take kindly to being offended nor anyone offending or endangering Bellerophon, but is usually playful and even teasing when not threatened. She shows a great sense of curiosity, imitating her master's actions and mannerisms. She isn't easily intimidated and her daring bravado can get her into trouble at times, such as when she interacts with Ophis and Tiamat. She is also not above using violence to reach her ends. Powers & Abilities Pyroelectric Breath: Skiá can conjure extremely hot blasts that carry an electrical charge powerful enough to paralyze or electrocute her targets, with her signature attack being dive-bombing and firing precise bolts of plasma before leaving. Umbrakinesis: Skiá can camouflage herself by enveloping her body and her rider with darkness magic, making her incredibly hard to locate in dark environments. Size Alteration: She can switch at will between her adult form and her initial, more diminutive one. Stealth: She can move soundlessly, which makes her extremely good at scouting and infiltrating. Immense Agility: Her skeletal frame is extremely flexible and allows her to contort and change direction at a moment's notice. Her aerial acrobatics allow her to escape with little difficulty and even when not flying she can tear along the ground at terrific speeds. Immense Speed: Skiá is easily capable of outpacing Katerea Leviathan when flying. Enhanced senses: Skiá appears to have an uncannily great sense of hearing, able to overhear a hushed discussion through the walls of a Church, to the point of using it like a sonar to navigate in the darkness. Flight: As a Dragon, Skiá has the natural ability to fly with her wings. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Dragons